


Orange Soda

by SemperAeternumQue



Series: Semp's bad fics about Cherri Cola [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Party Poison (Danger Days) Is A Dick, auriel stop writing angst for once in your fucking life challenge 2k20, can we make that a tag because poor cherri honestly, cherri cola deserves better, cherri cola is a badass, cherri is peaceful but he's got one or two things that he Will kill you for, no beta we die like the fab four, poison is a dick and then feels bad about it, spoiler alert: I already failed the challenge, the rest of the four show up briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: Party Poison is a dick, gets their ass kicked for it, and finds out some things about Cherri Cola.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Semp's bad fics about Cherri Cola [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800331
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	Orange Soda

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo and welcome back to 'Semp writes bad danger days fic because they've got Feels about Cherri Cola', this time feat. Party Poison being an asshole and then regretting it. 
> 
> Warnings: some violence, a little blood, nothing too graphic but there is a small fistfight. Also, a whole lot of swearing, but you should probably expect that from me by now.

Party Poison glanced over from where they were draped over the (battered, old, and threatening to fall apart at any minute) sofa in the living room area of the radio station, a thought suddenly occurring to them. “Hey, Pepsi, why are you called Cherri Cola?”

“I thought I said not to call me Pepsi,” Cherri Cola called back from the kitchen area. He was making…tea, allegedly. It was probably an attempt to be hospitable, but his ‘tea’ was usually quite awful given that it was made of some sort of desert weed. Poison honestly had no idea how Dr. Death Defying put up with it all the time.

“Alright, no callin’ you Pepsi, Dr. Pepper.”

“That’s worse,” Cola sighed, setting the tea down on the crate that passed for a coffee table.

“Alright, Fanta.” They noted in a small corner of their mind that he looked upset, but they often teased their friends like this, so they brushed it off.

“No! Stop that!” Cola’s glare was surprisingly fierce for the gentle poet, but Party just grinned.

"Sure thing, Sprite!”

“Stop!”

“How about Root Bear?”

“No!”

“Cherri’s a little silly, orange soda.”

To their great surprise, that last one caused Cola to lunge for them, and they leapt up as he dove for them. “Shit!”

The two killjoys tussled across the floor, awful tea entirely forgotten as they fought, Cola quickly gaining the upper hand. Party Poison might have been the leader of an infamous killjoy crew, but they were built lean and wiry and not so good for hand-to-hand combat. Cherri Cola was strong, far stronger than his usual gentle demeanor would suggest, and it was only a matter of minutes before he had Poison pinned. Blood was already starting to leak from their nose, and they were starting to regret their decision to tease Cola as he practically growled at them.

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.”

Party Poison might have been reckless, careless, and a bit of an asshole sometimes, but they knew when they had pushed too far, and (usually) incredibly gentle Cherri Cola tackling them definitely meant that. Most of the time, he was one of the most mild-mannered and kind people out here, but right now he looked like he wouldn’t hesitate to kill them.

So they put their hands up in surrender (although it was a fairly useless gesture, given their position on the floor) and offered their best apologetic look. “’M sorry, Cola.”

The fight sagged out of Cola’s shoulders, and he climbed off them, albeit without an apology, which was unusual for him. Poison wiped a bit of blood off their face as they watched Cola turn away, suddenly looking fragile despite the fact that he had been kicking their ass with little effort only a moment before.

“Cola? You good?”

“Fine.”

"You don’t sound fine.” Sometimes, being a stubborn asshole was a bad thing. Sometimes, it let them push through and get to the root of things. They tried to be a little more measured with their words this time, given that they didn’t feel like getting tackled to the ground for a second time today. “’M really sorry if I made you upset.”

“I’m a little bit touchy about my name.” The words were soft, almost unintelligible. “Being called Pepsi doesn’t really bother me like I say it does, but the rest…”

Poison hauled themself off the ground to stand next to Cola, trying to get a glimpse of his expression. “I didn’t know that, ‘m sorry.”

Cola turned to look at them for the first time since letting them off the ground. “You asked why I’m called Cherri Cola- my name is for my sister. Because she loved cherry sodas. Cherry-flavored anything, really.”

“You have a sister?” They were pretty sure their face looked as shocked as they felt.

“ _Had_ a sister.”

“Oh. Shit.”

“It’s been a long time,” Cola said quietly. “The last time I talked to her was when I was twelve years old. The last time I saw her was the Analog wars.”

They got the impression that there was more to the story, but even Poison knew when to back off. “I had no idea, Cola, shit, ‘m so sorry-“

“It’s not your fault. You just happened to tease me about the one thing I can’t stand.”

“Was still being an asshole about it.”

They didn’t want to know if the shine in Cherri’s eyes was from tears or not. “You thought you were just teasing. It’s okay.”

“Uh, you need a hug?”

“That would be nice,” Cola whispered, and Poison threw their arms around him, ignoring the faint ache of bruises that were already forming from their tussle.

“Really am sorry for that, Cola.” They hoped he could tell they were sincere.

“I promise, it’s okay. You didn’t know.” The words would be more reassuring if his voice didn’t shake so much.

“’M still going to feel bad about it.’

“And I already feel bad about tackling you, but we can’t undo our actions. We can just do better.” Cola gave Poison a concerned glance as he pulled away. “I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly.”

“Bit of a bloody nose, but it’ll heal.”

Cola only looked more guilty at that, and he ended up giving Party Poison a cloth to hold to the bleeding as they headed back to the diner, although they refused any other help. They _had_ deserved it, just a little. They could admit that at least. 

* * *

They arrived back at the diner to find Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul tinkering with something that looked explosive on the table, bent over it in intense concentration. Neither of them looked up at all as Party walked in the door, despite the noise of the rusty hinges.

“Hey, assholes.”

Ghoul glanced up and a brief expression of concern flitted across his face. “The fuck happened to you? You’ve got blood an’ bruises an’ shit everywhere.”

Poison reached up to find their nose was _still_ fucking bleeding. “Got the shit beat out of me by Cola.”

“Cola? Really?” Kobra asked incredulously as Jet folded their arms in a protective stance, leaning against the doorframe of the hallway leading to the rest of the diner.

“Do I need to drive down to the station and have some words with him?” Their voice was calm, but Poison knew they wouldn’t hesitate to follow through with that if Poison asked them to.

“Nah, ‘s fine, I deserved it.”

“The fuck did you do to him?” Ghoul asked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Cola give someone so much as a bruise.”

“I was bein’ an asshole. Wouldn’t stop calling him dumb nicknames.”

Jet frowned, clearly aware that wasn’t all of it, but they said nothing as Kobra returned to bending over the explosive and Ghoul looked Party up and down again. “Guess I won’t fuck with Cola then, if ‘e can kick your ass.”

“Don’t fuck with ‘im, and don’t call ‘im anything but Cola or Pepsi. Or Cherri, I guess. ‘e hates it.”

They hoped that would be a firm enough deterrent as they headed into the back of the diner, keeping the details of their conversation with Cola quiet. There were some things you didn’t share. Even Party knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> There are exactly two things that Cherri will snap over and they are his sister and anyone hurting his friends.
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed this flaming dumpster fire of a fic, I love comments and feedback, or come scream at me over on tumblr @always-and-forever-a-killjoy!


End file.
